Morning after dark
by Midnightscreamz
Summary: I don't do summaries. :3
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I only own Hazel Dente the other yummy characters belong to Capcom.I do own this story tho.

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R! I might continue to

write if this one goes well.

* * *

||Morning after dark||

It was 8:45 AM. They'd woken up about an hour ago. Yes "they", him and that girl he had met thanks to Claire who set him up on a blind date. He trusted her and didn't argue with that. Her name was Hazel Dente and god was she beautiful.

She was dark skinned tall and slim. She was wearing a white tube summer dress that hugged her every curve perfectly.

She had agreed to come to his apartment the night before to have drink and watch a film. She'd fallen asleep near the end and he didn't want to wake her up therefore carried her to the spare room he had and let her fall into a deep slumber. She also agreed to stay for breakfast the next morning and didn't run off like most women did. He was grateful for that. They had slight conversation during breakfast even if they really didn't say anything important they couldn't just go silent the whole time. It would be _awkward._ Afterwards, she stated she had to go. Even tho he really didn't want her to leave, he couldn't force her to stay either. He enjoyed her company more than ever.

She went for the door and he followed." Until next time." he said

" Until next time." She repeated with a smile while nodding and moving closer to him.

What happened next he was unprepared for.

She kissed his lips softly. He felt his heart beat at the speed of light whilst he kissed her back tenderly. She then broke the kiss and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes while biting her bottom lip. She could tell he had wanted to do that for a long time by the way he was smiling at what just took place. Her smile faded she turned her gaze to the front door has he remembered she had to leave. He snapped out of his trance and opened it for thanked him for breakfast and walked out once again smiling. He closed the door and went upstairs into his room.

He opened his wardrobe and took out some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. While he was removing his pants, he saw a little piece of paper fall out of his pocket. He examined it. 'Call me.' With a little heart on the side and a number below were written. And all the way down it read 'Hazel'.

He chuckled as he put it down on the counter and thought to himself, "This is the best morning I ever had.

* * *

A/N: If you made it all the way down here, I supposed you read my , It's stupid and corny.I hope you enjoyed it 't forget to review!


	2. Just A Phone Call Away

Disclaimer: Once again, only own Hazel the Other characters belong to Capcom and It's creators.[No copyright law breaking intended.]

It was late. Really late.11:30 to be exact. Hazel just got back from work and she was exhausted. She had showered, put on a pair of short and stayed in her bra. She didn't bother putting on a shirt, she lived alone anyways. She dropped onto her bed already half asleep, when she heard her phone evn checking who it was, she answered

"Hello?" she said with a sleepy tone.

"Hey, it's Leon. Did I wake you up?"

"I was about to go to sleep so, yes and no."

"I'm sorry, if you want you can go ba-"

"No no no! It's okay. "She cut him off. "Do you always call girls this late?"

"Maybe." He replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." She responded smiling.

"I'll try not to but this is really the only time I have for myself."

"And you're wasting it on me?"

"Who said I was wasting it?"

She chuckled. "You're too nice."

"Not at all, I'm pretty mean."

"You? I doubt that. You're like a Ken doll, you're perfect."

"Me? No, I'm far from that. You're the one who's perfect Barbie."

"I don't know if I'm suppose to feel flattered or insulted."

"Feel insulted. Am I still nice?"

"Yes, very. "She said answered in the middle of a yawn.

"You should go to sleep, you sound very tired."

"I will, if you don't mind"

"Why would I?"

"Alright, talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Goodnight Barbie"

"Goodnight Ken"

There was a silence, but he didn't hang up. She didn't hang up either. Both waiting for one an other to end the call. After a wordless minute which felt like and hour. She finally spoke.

"Are you going to hang up?"

"Yeah…"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say…"

"Say what?"

"Forget it." He said shaking his head.

"Ummm…, okay."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

A/N: So, I really don't know about this one.I find stupid and really corny-ish. D: Review…please? :/


End file.
